Conectada com Amor
by CarOlzinHa MalfOy
Summary: OMG! ULTIMO CAPITULO POSTADO! FINALMENTEEEE!xD Uma fic com muito humor e situaçoes em que muitos já se encontraram...Dois inimigos,pessoas de mundos totalmente diferentes..Mais que estao conectados a um sentimento..O amor!xDD
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo Um – A chegada

O trio havia chegado ao seu sexto ano de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts...

Céus!Como precisavam disso... Descansar, ler um livro, se divertir... Afinal o ano não fora nada aproveitador. Lord Voldemort havia sido derrotado, mais muitos loucos comensais da morte ainda estavam à solta, planejando vingança (pra variar! ¬¬).

Estavam descendo do expresso,quando logo avistaram Sr. E Sra. Weasley,Sirius e Sr. e Sra. Granger,correndo pegaram seus malões e se dirigiram a eles.

- Meus queridos! – Disse Molly emocionada

- Quanta saudade filha! – Sra.Granger apertou sua filha em um forte abraço

- Não vai dar um abraço em seu padrinho Harry? – Perguntou Sirius com os braços abertos

- Como foi o restinho do ano crianças? – Perguntou Sr. Weasley

- Ahh... Tirando os comensais da morte, a guerra, Você-sabe-quem, e as provas, tudo tranqüilo!

- Rony! Não brinque com essas coisas! – Repreendeu Sra. Weasley

- Mais não é brincadeira mamãe!- Exclamou o ruivo... - Antes fosse! – Sussurrou para os amigos

Todos trocaram sorrisos.

- Bom, temos muitos clientes para atender, então vamos indo filha?

- Claro mãe! – Respondeu Hermione dando um beijo em cada um ali. Logo depois todos se dispersaram e foram para as suas casas.

Depois de 15 minutos de carro, Sr. Granger estaciona em frente a sua casa.

A garota deu um suspiro de alivio, enfim em casa!

Pegou sua bagagem e subiu direto para o seu quarto. Quanta saudade dali! Não podia negar que pensou que nunca mais voltaria ali. Deitou em sua cama e fitou o teto relembrando tudo que passou esse ano, foram muitas batalhas, muitas descobertas e muitas surpresas também!

Um sorriso se formou nos lábios de Hermione, esse ano sem dúvidas ficaria marcado na historia bruxa. Também não foi nada fácil o que aconteceu e o que tiveram que passar, mas graças a Merlin estavam todos ali são e salvos!

Sirius não tinha morrido, Lupin havia executado um feitiço segundos antes de ele receber a maldição da morte, que o havia levado para trás do véu. O que o deixou somente desacordado por alguns dias, mais nada que o impedisse de lutar na batalha final. Agora ele estava morando com Harry em uma casa não muito longe da Toca.

Lupin e Tonks moravam no centro da Londres Bruxa, junto de seu filho Frederic, que já estava com quase um aninho.

Agora sim, o mundo bruxo estava em paz! Pelo menos por enquanto...

hr 

Duas semanas haviam se passado desde a sua chegada, e a sabe-tudo Granger já tinha lido todos os livros e feitos todos os exercícios na lista de férias que a escola passou.

Estava entediada, não tinha mais o que fazer. Deu uma olhada para o computador que tinha em seu quarto, e resolveu entrar.

b **Sorcière d'or**** - Acabou de entrar na sala.** /b 

Já tinha uns 30 minutos que havia entrado, pegou um pacote de biscoitos, um copo de cerveja amanteigada e ficou a espera, já estava achando uma perda de tempo ficar ali quando alguém a chama.

b **Facce del ragazzo due:** /b 

Olá..Gostaria de conversar?

b **Sorcière d'or:** /b 

Ahh..sim,claro!Ja estou aqui a meia hora!

b **Facce del ragazzo due:** /b 

Hã?

b **Sorcière d'or:** /b 

Já tem um tempinho que estou esperando algum me chamar pra tc..

b **Facce del ragazzo due:** /b 

Tc?

b **Sorcière d'or:** /b 

Sim você sabe...teclar...enfim, conversar! De onde você eh?

b **Facce del ragazzo due:** /b 

De Londres, e...vc?

b **Sorcière d'or:** /b 

Eu também! Qts anos?

b **Facce del ragazzo due:** /b 

Qts?

b **Sorcière d'or:** /b 

É...quantos anos? Eu tenho 16.

b **Facce del ragazzo due:** /b 

Ahh tá...desculpa é que eu não estou acostumado a esses objetos tro...de nova geração. Mas que legal eu também! Parece ate que já nos conhecemos não?

b **Sorcière d'or:** /b 

Ahh entendii! E eu aqui escrevendo um monte de siglas...desculpa mesmo!

b **Facce del ragazzo due:** /b 

Não liga, com algumas siglas eu estou até acostumando. Mas enfim, como vc é?

b **Sorcière d'or:** /b 

Hm..nao muito alta,olhos castanhos, loira, pele clara..e vc?

b **Facce del ragazzo due:** /b 

– Alto, loiro, olhos claros, pele branca.

i _Conversando com esse menino me parece realmente alguém conhecido, mas... Existem tantas pessoas com essa descrição.. Ah Hermione! Para de pensar besteira! O menino é um gatinho e um encanto de pessoa, não perde essa!_ /i 

b **Sorcière d'or**: /b 

Realmente vc parece com alguém que eu conheço... Mas deixa pra lá!

b **Facce del ragazzo due:** /b 

Mesmo? Ele deve ser bem bonito então, se parece comigo.

b **Sorcière d'or:** /b 

Hahaha Ele é um saco! Acho que você não ia querer parecer com ele!

b **Facce del ragazzo due:** /b 

Mas não deixa de ser bonito certo?

b **Sorcière d'or:** /b 

– É, até que...

i _Hermione Granger! Admitindo que o Malfoy é "bonito" ? Pensei que nunca ia ouvir tal pensamento ridículo!_ /i 

Hermione balançou a cabeça na tentativa de afastar esses pensamentos estúpidos.

Ficaram mais ou menos umas duas horas conversando diversos assuntos.

b **Sorcière d'or:** /b 

Nossa nem vi a hora, já esta tarde! Vou indo ok?

b **Facce del ragazzo due:** /b 

Ahh, tudo bem né?

b **Sorcière d'or:** /b 

Então ta...Ate mais então!

b **Facce del ragazzo due** : /b 

Eii! Espera!

b **Sorcière d'or:** /b 

Oi oi oi...Fala!

b **Facce del ragazzo due:** /b 

– Nos vemos aqui amanha? Na mesma hora?

Hermione pousou seus dedos no teclado, na tentativa de pensar um pouco. Mordeu o lábio inferior e...

b **Sorcière d'or:** /b 

Nos vemos sim!

b **Facce del ragazzo due:** /b 

Tudo bem então! Boa noite!

b **Sorcière d'or:** /b 

– Boa noite também!

b **Sorcière d'or** /b - Sai da sala.

b **Facce del ragazzo due** /b - Sai da sala

Hermione se joga na cama. A conversa com esse rapaz durante as férias com certeza iria mudar algo.

Enquanto isso do outro lado do computador e perto de Hermione mais do que ela imagina:

Finalmente esses trouxas inventaram alguma coisa prestativa. Pelo menos para isso eles servem!

N/a:

Eii povoo!!!

Bom,espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo!

A fic já estava toda pronta,aconteceu que o meu pc foi formatado e todos os arquivos apagados..Quando fiquei sabendo quase morri do coração..Mais agora já estou reescrevendo,e acho que de uma forma melhor!

Queria agradecer as minhas melhores amigas que me deram idéias nesse primeiro capitulo e nos outros também! Meninas, amo vocês demais!

Ahh..A betagem é da minha priminha linda Aline (pKena MalfOy)

Mto obrigada a tds q estão lendo..

Deixem Reviews!

BjOs!

Atenciosamente

CarOlzinHaMalfOy

Hey!

Acharam que eu não ia falar nada?

Hioaheiahiehauehua

Beem. . .eu to fazendo o possível pra ajudar a prima na betagem viu? Pode demorar um pouquinho mas é que eu tive algumas idéiazinhas e claro, ajudando a consertar os inúmeros erros de concordância e português da pirralha ai!

HIOhhaiuehoiauheiua ela sabe que eu amo ela né?

Então é isso, espero que estejam gostando!

Beeeeiiiijoo -

: pKena MalfOy ;


	2. Cap 02 Visita In esperada

CAP 02 – Visita (In) esperada

Um flashback passou pela sua cabeça... O ano mais esquisito de toda a sua vida! Ele ficou ao lado do Potter! Não tinha escolha, afinal não queria ser mais um dos cachorrinhos daquele cara de cobra como seu pai foi. Pode se dizer que o esquema foi bem inteligente. Draco não podia ficar sem dinheiro certo? Se seu pai descobrisse que estava do lado do Potter estaria morto! Tinha decidido passar para o lado dos mocinhos, então nada mais do que uma idéia inteligente de um digno Malfoy. Pegou sua herança e colocou em um banco trouxa (já que não era investigado pelo ministério, nem pelos comensais), e a desculpa que deu para seu "querido papai" foi que estava tentando tirar informações, ou seja, ele tinha sido um agente duplo da Ordem. Tinha entregado de bandeja todos os planos dos comensais assim como aonde se reuniam, o que planejavam e os comensais cabeça das operações. Não demorou mais que 4 meses para tudo se resolver. De início ficou meio reprimido por ter "traído" sua família, mas esse pensamento logo sumiu de sua cabeça quando viu na Guerra seu pai apontando a varinha para sua mãe falando que ela era culpada por ter criado um filho traidor como Draco. Mas sua mãe enfurecida acabou lhe lançando uma maldição e matado seu pai. Seu próprio marido! Draco olhou aquela cena perplexo por nunca achar que sua mãe fosse capaz de matar alguém, ainda mais seu próprio pai. Viu quando ela caiu ao chão chorando e lamuriando milhões de coisas, mas viu também ela se levantar de cabeça erguida, olhar em volta, encontrar Draco e correr para abraçá-lo falando que o amava muito e que não importa o que acontecesse iria ficar com ele!

No final das contas tudo se resolveu. Admite que teve medo de dar errado, mas era um risco que tinha que correr. Se não fosse tão arriscado assim, qualquer um faria!

Sem contar que na hora da guerra Zabini também foi para o lado do bem. Como resultado desta inesperada decisão tivera seus pais mortos, mas Draco o considerava como irmão, fora o único amigo de Draco em Hogwarts, e ainda é.

Escutara um barulho, e resmungando desce para ver o que é...

Zabini estava sentado no sofá da mansão Malfoy enquanto Narcisa já estava ao pé da escada para chamá-lo.

Draco e Zabini ao mesmo tempo em que eram parecidos, eram diferentes. De parecidos tinham sua fama em Hogwarts, um dos garotos mais bonitos. Eram ricos, todos tinham medo deles e ao mesmo tempo todas as meninas queriam tê-los. Ao mesmo tempo eram diferentes. Blás era mais tranqüilo, não ligava para muita coisa, enquanto Draco era todo preocupado com o que as pessoas pensavam, o temperamento dos dois também eram opostos, Blás era zuador, brincalhão, Draco era seco, grosso, sarcástico. Não só por esse pensamento mas pela aparência também. Blás mantinha seu cabelo preto arrepiado, seus olhos verdes e também seu sorriso branco galanteador. Seu corpo era musculoso graças ao Quadribol, mas não tanto quanto o de Draco que mantinha seu cabelo loiro quase branco meio cumprido (_estilo surfistinha sabe? -)_, olhos acinzentados e seu sorriso de banda.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui às dez horas da noite Blás? – Perguntou o loiro seco, descendo as escadas.

- Draco, olá como vai? Não cumprimenta mais seu amigo não? – Ignorou o mau humor do loiro

- Melhor impossível! – Respondeu com certo tédio na voz. - O que veio fazer aqui?

- Uma visitinha ora essas! – Respondeu com cara de inocente

- Visitinha? Uhum... Sei... O que você quer? – Já sabendo como o moreno é né... Afinal, uma vez Sonserino sempre sonserino!

- Sabe Draco, você anda me assustando!

O loiro revirou os olhos

- Isso é jeito de tratar uma visita Draco? – Repreendeu sua mãe

- Ahh Mãe... É o Blás ta legal?!

- Sim querido, mas é seu amigo, trate-o bem sim? Não quero discussões aqui. Vou para a sala de chá, porque vocês não vão ao jardim? Assim conversam melhor! Qualquer coisa chamem os Elfos. - Saiu Narcisa dando um beijo em Draco.

Draco foi impaciente até o jardim, seguido pelo moreno

- Tia Narcisa está bem legal hoje heim?!

- Minha mãe sempre é legal. Mas então o que quer aqui Blás?

- Hum... Estamos de péssimo humor!

- Vamos, diga o que quer! – Ignorou o comentário do outro

- Estive pesando em dar uma festa!

- Uma festa? Pra que? – O olhou incrédulo

- Ahh... Só pra comemorar a queda do Lord bosta!

- Não sei Zabini, não estou com saco pra festas, você sabe disso!

- Pô Draco... Vamos lá vai! Uma festinha pequena!

- Pequena? Hãm.. Sei! E chamar quem? O resto dos Comensais pra beber firewhisky e jogar uma partida de xadrez?

- Ihh... To vendo que não vai sair mesmo!

- Não estou muito animado, vamos deixar essa história pra lá!

- Ok! Não esta mais aqui o bruxo que falou!

- Ótimo! Melhor assim!

Zabini, como já era de se esperar, saiu tarde da noite da mansão Malfoy. Um pouquinho descontrolado já... O que uma dose pequenininha não faz com alguém heim?! Uma não, umaS!

Logo depois da partida de Blás, Draco subiu para o seu quarto e adormeceu... Amanha será mais um longo, cansativo, monótono e chato dia!

N/A:

Oii gentee!

Bom..Capitulo pequetito né? Sim,sim...eu seii!!

Mais foi so pra explicar o lado do Draco entende? O que aconteceu com o Lúcius e a Narcissa e talz..

Sinceramente..Eu nunca achei que ela fosse mau..Sei lá,eu vejo nela um lado maternal..Diferente do Lúcius né..Porque dele eu prefiro nem comentar! xD

Espero compensar no próximo capitulo!

Betagem como sempre pKena Malfoy..

Muitoo Obrigada mesmo aos que comentaram!

BjO e até o próximo capitulo!! ;)


	3. Cap 03  Marcando o Encontro

Cap. 03 – Marcando o Encontro

Logo cedo na manhã seguinte, uma Hermione muito feliz e cantarolante acorda e vai se arrumar para sair. Não sabia para onde e nem porque, mas estava com uma grande vontade de fazer compras!

Se arrumou e desceu as escadas de sua casa, quando já estava na porta sua mãe a chamara.

- Aonde vai querida? – Indagou sua mãe

- Ahh.. Vou tomar café na cafeteria da esquina e depois acho que vou dar um passeio por ai...

- Tudo bem então! Cuidado sim?

- Ok mamãe! Te amo! Beijo!

- Também te amo filha!

Quando já estava na calçada a loira tirou seu MP4 da bolsa e colocou uma musica que adorava (He Said, She Said – Ashley Tisdale). Assim que terminou seu café da manhã foi a um shopping não muito longe de sua casa.

Uma vitrine bem decorada chamou sua atenção.

-Olá! Bom dia Srta...?

- Granger.

- Srta. Granger, meu nome é Estella Marquins. A senhorita precisa de ajuda?

- Queria ver a nova coleção pode ser?

- Claro! Acompanhe-me, por favor?

Hermione seguiu a atendente até o interior da loja, onde estavam as roupas. Demorou uma hora e meia, provava, trocava, provava de novo, pensava, provava de novo.. Ufa! Foi assim até comprar algumas (bastante) peças.

Passeava distraída até que esbarrou com alguém.

- Oh.. Desculpe-me! – Disse ela se abaixando para pegar algumas sacolas que tinham caído.

- Não senhorita, eu que peço desculpas! Estava distraído que... – O homem a ajudava a pegar as coisas.

Quando ela estava se levantando percebeu que lhe era familiar.

- Harry?

- Hey Mione! Nem vi que era você! - A loira abraçou com força o amigo.

- Como vai? – Ela perguntou

- Tudo bem e você? E o que faz aqui?

- Ah.. Estou bem também! Vim fazer umas comprinhas!

- O que? Hermione Granger estava fazendo comprinhas?! Cadê aquela menina que ficava estudando dentro de casa?

- Não seja bobo Harry! Só pra me distrair, apesar de que já li todos os livros e não tinha nada para fazer! - Falando isso foi fazendo um beiçinho muito engraçado.

- Agora sim! Essa é a Hermione que eu conheço!

Os dois riram

- Vamos sentar em algum lugar? – Convidou o moreno

- Claro!

Foram ate a praça de alimentação e sentaram em uma mesa.

- Mais o que faz no mundo trouxa Harry?

- Sirius foi resolver algumas coisas no ministério e como eu não tinha nada pra fazer, resolvi vir matar a saudade! – Sorriu e continuou - Sabe Mione, todo tempo que eu estive com Rony, ele não parava de falar em você!

Harry viu cada parte do rosto da loira de branco ir ficando vermelho como os cabelos do ruivo. Fazendo o moreno cair na gargalhada.

- Se-Sério? – Gaguejou

- Sem duvida!- Quase caiu da cadeira, pensava que era impossível ela ficar mais vermelha do que já estava.

- Para Harry!

O moreno estava chorando de tanto rir. O que chamava a atenção de algumas pessoas, até que ela começou a rir também.

- Tá bom! Já chega!

- Ai, ai! Minha barriga! – Ele reclamava de dor

Chamou o garçom que estava próximo a mesa e pediu algo para beber.

- Como vai o Sirius? – Ela mudou de assunto

- Muito Bem, mas nem pense em mudar de assunto moçinha!

A loira desviou o olhar

- Tá bom. Tá bom! Eu exagerei... Mas ele fala de você sim! Principalmente depois do beijo.

Hermione começou a ficar vermelha de novo.

- Parei! Parei!

Ficaram a tarde toda e mais um pouquinho da noite conversando.

- Tenho que ir Harry!

- Esta bem! Eu te acompanho até sua casa então?

- Tudo bem!

Como o combinado, assim que deixou Hermione em casa, Harry foi embora. Logo em seguida ela entrou em casa.

- Já esta em casa pai?

- É o que parece não? – Respondeu sorrindo para menina. - Esta um pouco tarde para você estar andando na rua sozinha filha.. – Ele continuou

- Ahh eu não estava sozinha pai.. Estava com o Harry,e ele veio me trazer ate aqui em casa..

- Porque não o chamou para entrar?

- Parece que Sirius já estava em casa... então ele tinha que ir.

- Ahh sim..

- Bem, eu vou subir para guardar minhas coisas.

- Coisas né? Livros!

- Livros desta vez não! Roupas.. amanhã eu compro livros, já que eu já li os que tinham lá em cima.

Seu pai arregalou os olhos

- Você está bem Hermione? Comprando roupas por espontânea vontade!

- Ahh Paii! Sem sacanagem ok?!

- Sim, sim claro! Vai la! – Respondeu Sr. Granger alargando seu sorriso

A loira subiu as escadas mais rapidamente. Assim que abriu a porta de seu quarto jogou as sacolas em cima da cama, ligou seu MP4 em uma caixinha de som e ficou lá, desfilando com as roupas novas. Não estava na hora ainda de conversar com o menino da internet e ficou enrolando mais um pouquinho. Sabia que tinha que investir mais em si mesma. Não era feia, de longe isso! Os cabelos antes lanzudos agora eram lisos na raiz e com cachos perfeitos da metade para baixo. Seu corpo era bem definido. Estava na hora, mais que na hora de começar a se valorizar mais, de começar a se preocupar não só com sua mente, mas com sua aparência, porém sem ser fútil. Depois de quase uma hora enrolando e guardando todas as coisas percebeu que já tinha se passado horário combinado. Sentou correndo na cadeira e ansiou que ele já não estivesse ido embora.

**Sorcière d'or : **– Entra na sala

**Facce del ragazzo due:**

Atrasada!

**Sorcière d'or:** Me desculpa?Perdi a noção da hora!

**Facce del ragazzo due:**

Esta bem! Como foi seu dia?

**Sorcière d'or** : Ótimo! Sai para fazer umas compras e um passeio e acabei encontrando com meu amigo!

**Facce del ragazzo due:**

Que bom! Pelo menos alguém se divertiu hoje!

**Sorcière d'or:**

Seu dia não foi bom?

**Facce del ragazzo due:**

Horrível como todos os outros!

**Sorcière d'or:**

Não pode ter sido TÃO ruim assim!

**Facce del ragazzo due:** A

-Ahh..Pode sim! E foi!

**Sorcière d'or** :

Ok!. . .Esta bem!

**Facce del ragazzo due:**– O que você acha da gente se encontrar?

_Ai meu Deus! Pronto, eu pirei de vez! Chamando uma trouxa para sair! Mas caramba, não tem nada pra fazer... é só uma diversãozinha...hehehe_

Hermione ficou encarando a tela do computador. E agora? Sairia? Sabia que era perigoso, mas ele não parecia ser mau! Ele não sabe nem mexe num computador direito! E além do mais sabia muito bem se defender, se lutou com comensais da morte, porque não ia ser capaz de se cuida cozinha?

**Sorcière d'or** :

Pode ser!

**Facce del ragazzo due:**

Aonde?

**Sorcière d'or:**

Pode se na Master Tibby?

**Facce del ragazzo due:**

Claro, pode ser sim!

**Sorcière d'or:**

Esta ok então! Mas, que horas?

**Facce del ragazzo due:**

As 19:00 esta bom?

**Sorcière d'or:**

Perfeitamente. 19 hrs, Master Tibby.

**Facce del ragazzo due:**

Ok então! Na Maste Tibby as 19:00. Pode ser depois de amanha então?

**Sorcière d'or:**

Claro! Depois de amanhã!

**Facce del ragazzo due:**

Então eu vou indo!

**Sorcière d'or:**

Ok! Ate amanha!

**Facce del ragazzo due:** Até então!

Draco ouviu sua mãe berrando lá de baixo:

- O que é mãe? – Perguntou o loiro curioso, afinal, Narcisa Malfoy não era de gritar.

- Desce aqui... AGORA! - Ele deu um sorrisinho e foi seguindo a voz de sua mãe. Já imaginava o que seria.

N/a:

Heeey gentee!

Tudo bom?

Eu aqui de novo né?xD

Huhuhuhu..Esta chegando a grande hora do encontro!

AuhUIAHOiuahoIUAHO

O que será que aguarda o nosso tão amado loirinho?Como reagiram ao encontro?

Huum... Perguntas vão surgindo mais as respostas também vão chegando!

auhIOUAHOiuahOIUAihuhi

Bom... É isso... Espero postar o próximo capitulo ainda essa semana...

Também tenho uma coisinha básica para contar, mais será só no próximo capitulo!

Entãão..Continuem lendo e deixando Reviews ok?

Beijinho e obrigada a vocês que estão lendo a fic!

Ahh..Como sempre eu esqueço! Betagem pKena Malfoy!


	4. Chapter 4 O jantar

Capitulo 04 – O jantar

_Relembrando..._

_Draco ouviu sua mãe berrando lá de baixo:_

_- O que é mãe? – Perguntou o loiro curioso, afinal, Narcisa Malfoy não era de gritar._

_- Desce aqui... AGORA! - Ele deu um sorrisinho e foi seguindo a voz de sua mãe. Já imaginava o que seria._

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ NESSA COZINHA?

O local estava em um estado totalmente deplorável. Vasilhas sujas em todo lugar, o chão lotado de gordura, comidas queimadas e daí para pior...

- Eu só fui cozinhar! – Fez uma cara de inocente - Ou pelo menos tentar - Continuou sussurrando.

- COZINHAR DRACO MALFOY? VOCÊ NÃO TEM JEITO MENINO!

- É por isso que eu sou um Malfoy lembra? – Sorriu debochado

- AHH MAIS ISSO NÃO VAI FICAR ASSIM! VOCÊ VAI LIMPAR ESSA COZINHA TODA AGORA!

Draco sorriu e levou a mão até o bolso de sua calça para pegar a varinha, quando Narcisa voltou a falar.

- Nada de varinha querido! – Disse com falsa calma e um sorriso igual ao de Draco minutos antes.

- O que? Como assim "nada de varinha"? – A olhava incrédulo

- Sim! Você não pensou que era para limpar com feitiços não é mesmo?

Chamou a Elfa-domestica e pediu todos os aparatos trouxas para seu filho limpar a cozinha.

- Pode começar!

- Não mãe! Eu não acredito!

- Pode acreditar e começar querido. Quero essa cozinha limpa como eu deixei. – Lançou um olhar ameaçador

Draco decidiu não discutir para sua segurança.

- Eu vou sair um minuto. Quando voltar, quero tudo limpo.

Draco rolou os olhos. Era melhor começar essa faxina já!

Tirou os sapatos, dobrou a calça e começou a jogar sabão por todo o chão, quando estava passando pelo meio da cozinha para buscar a sacola pra recolher o lixo, acabou meio que "patinando" pela espuma quando bateu o pé na mesa se desequilibrando, tentou em vão se apoiar em alguma coisa, mas era tarde demais, já estava de bunda no chão.

- Por Merlin!

Levantou-se com bastante dificuldade e xingando todas as gerações futuras do sabão.

Depois de muitos tombos, arranhões e palavrões, Draco terminou de fazer sua "faxina". O loiro nunca tinha feito uma limpeza na sua vida! Afinal tivera os Elfos para fazer tudo para si. A cozinha não ficou brilhando.. Mas melhor do que estava ficou.

Quando terminou de lavar o último pano sujo, se arrastou pelo chão até a geladeira trouxa que sua mãe havia comprado, tirou dali uma garrafa de bebida preta, que nunca tinha visto na vida e sem pensar duas vezes, desenroscou a tampinha e foi beber. Só que no primeiro gole o gás da Coca-Cola subiu para seu nariz, o fazendo tossir e começar a gritar.

- Mais o que esta acontecendo aqui Draco? – Perguntou sua mãe que estranhou o barulho

- Esse... Esse negocio aqui! Você.. Guardou veneno nesse trambolho trouxa? – Perguntou o filho arfando

- Claro que não! Isso é uma bebida trouxa muito comum chamada Coca-Cola, não tem veneno e nem álcool.. É muito famosa entre jovens da sua idade!

- Eles bebem essa porcaria? – Respondeu fazendo cara de nojo

- Não é porcaria.. E bebem sim! Pode ir se acostumando, pois agora eu sempre comprarei...

- Por Salazar mãe!

- Vejo que terminou a faxina. Não esta do jeito que eu queria, mas espero que tenha servido como uma lição a você.

- Serviu sim! E como!

- Ótimo! Suba e tome um banho, teremos visitas está noite.

- Visítas? Quem?

- Será um jantar para você conhecer um amigo meu sim? Agora sem mais detalhes!

Draco guardou a Coca-Cola e começou a subir as escadas, chegou ao seu quarto, trancou a porta e se despiu para tomar um longo e relaxante banho quente.

_Bom, eu acho que essa tal de coca-cola vai me ajudar no meu encontro! Mas é claro! Como não pude pensar nisso antes? Minha mãe e o Blás são obcecados por trouxas, podem me passar umas informações, mais obvio, sem saber que eu vou ter um encontro com uma! Isso! Boa garoto! Você felizmente não faz jus à cor do seu cabelo!_

Pensou o loiro e logo caindo na gargalhada.

Assim que terminou seu banho, Draco demorou mais ou menos uma hora só pra se arrumar. Era muito vaidoso. Quando, finalmente, acabou desceu e foi até a cozinha já que não encontrara sua mãe em nenhum lugar.

- Cadê minha mãe Ginger? – Perguntou a elfa-domestica

- Esta na sala de jantar Sr.Malfoy, somente esperando o senhor! – Respondeu com uma voz esganiçada

Draco virou as costas indo com passos pesados até a sala de jantar. Quem estaria com ela? Seria algum trouxa? Ou alguém do ministério? Varias perguntas como essas se passavam em sua cabeça.

Parou em frente à gigante porta de madeira esculpida com um brasão da família Malfoy e suspirou,suas dúvidas cessariam agora.

Em um movimento único, escancarou a porta de uma vez só, atraindo a atenção de todos que estavam à mesa.

- Que bom que chegou filho!Estávamos a sua espera! – Sua mãe foi a primeira a falar

O loiro correspondeu o sorriso da mãe, se sentou na outra ponta e ficou a mirar aos que estavam em volta da mesa. Havia duas pessoas, fora sua mãe. Um homem moreno alto de olhos bem azuis, muito bem vestido e uma garota com os cabelos ondulados loiros,abaixo do ombro mas não muito grande, dos olhos verdes, um vestido preto que realçava sua pele clara.

- Bom.. Esse, Draco, é o Rick. Meu novo amigo.

- Ele é trouxa? – Pergunta o loiro

- Sim, ele é sim!

- Mais mãe...

- Sim Draco! Ele já sabe de tudo.

O homem apenas sorriu

- Sabe Draco, eu e sua mãe nos conhecemos realmente há pouco tempo, logo após a queda de Você- sabe-quem. E eu estive disposto a ajudar ela e a família também, que se prova como você. Claro, fiquei surpreso assim que sua mãe me contou do mundo mágico, mais nunca a abandonei, por isso, você já deve imaginar o resto não? Mas prefiro deixar que a Narcisa conte.

- Claro claro! – Concordou um Draco chocado e não muito familiarizado com as novas informações

O resto da refeição foi em silêncio para o Draco, mais para os outros presentes foi uma animação só. O loiro simplesmente falava palavras monossílabas e logo após terminar, pediu para se retirar, não estava se sentindo muito bem.

- Mãe eu vou me retirar, com licença?

- Tudo bem querido. Boa noite!

- Boa noite a todos. – Desejou o loiro

Deixou o aposento em silencio.

Subiu se trocou e logo se deitou. Ficou ali, pensando em tudo... Na guerra, na menina da internet, no trouxa, na sua mãe e em mais uma coisa que não parecia fazer muita importância para ele.

Não muito tempo depois, alguém bate na porta de seu quarto.

- Quem é? – Perguntou abrindo a porta

- Er.. Sou eu. – Disse a menina sem jeito

- Ah.. É você! O que faz aqui? – Falou com desanimo

- Sim, sou eu!Só vim desejar boa noite! – Respondeu a menina do jantar

- Já está desejado! Pra você também! Tchau! – Falou encerrando a conversa e fechando a porta na cara da loira, em seguida indo se deitar novamente.

- Grosso! – Sussurrou ela.

- Só me faltava mais essa! – Resmungou o loiro dentro do quarto

Logo ele caiu no sono, repensando em tudo o que se passava na sua cabeça.

N/a:

Bom..Cá esta eu mais uma vez! xD

Queria comentar que eu amei fazer esse capitulo.Por dois motivos:A cena do Draco(eu imaginava a cara dele fazendo essa parte) e também,porque desse capitulo vai sair uma coisa hiper importante que vocês nem fazer idéia!

Pra deixa claro,a menina foi criação minha!

Ahh..A novidade que eu ia contar nesse capitulo,foi contar apenas no outro!

Nãooo matem essa simples escritora apaixonada por HP!

UAHIOuahoiUAOuhoaiUHA

Prometo que vou contar logo ok?

Betagem como sempre pKena Malfoy

Obrigada mesmo as pessoas que estão lendo!

Espero que estejam gostando.

Deixem Reviews

Bjinhus!

Carolzinha Malfoy


	5. Cap 05 O encontro

Capitulo 05 – O encontro

Hermione acordou com a luz do sol batendo em seu rosto.

- Já amanheceu?! – Perguntou incrédula

- Vejo que sim não é? – Respondeu sua mãe entrando do quarto fazendo a loira dar um pulo de susto e sacar sua varinha em baixo do travesseiro

- Calma! Sou eu!

- Você me assustou mãe! Eu tinha falado sozinha sabia? – Respondeu guardando a varinha.

Sua mãe sorriu.

- Vim só para te chamar pro café da manha.

- Tão cedo?

- Não só por isso. Recebi uma carta da Sra. Weasley.

- E...?

- Ela pedia pra eu deixar você passar o resto das férias na casa dos Weasley.

- Você vai deixar? – Perguntou a menina curiosa

- Bom.. Você sabe!Eu passei muito tempo longe de você, queria passar mais tempo juntas... Mas...

- Sempre tem um, mas! – Falou rolando os olhos

- Pois é.. Sempre tem um mas.. Eu tenho muitos clientes para atender e seu pai também.. Por isso não vou poder te dar tanta atenção, então resolvemos deixar.. Até porque eu gosto muito da Molly e a família é de confiança..

- Hum.. OK então! Quando eu vou?

- Quando quiser ir!

- Esta bem! – Respondeu a loira

- Eu vou descendo, não demore! – Disse sua mãe fechando a porta atrás de si

Hermione suspirou, seria hoje o encontro...

Desceu e se encontrou com seu pai na mesa.

- Ainda em casa?! – Indagou ela

- Sim... Mais não demoro.

Ela não respondeu se sentou na cadeira em frente à de seu pai e começou a comer silenciosamente.

- Hermione, hoje eu e sua mãe vamos sair para uma palestra, você que ir ou vai ficar em casa?

- Pode deixar papai eu vou ficar. Pensei em ir a Master Tibby, mas mesmo assim obrigada pelo convite.

Seu pai sorriu.

- Vamos do consultório direto para lá, qualquer coisa nos ligue ok? – Falou sua mãe pegando a bolsa e indo em direção a porta da casa.

- Ok! Bom Trabalho! – Desejou

Arrumou a cozinha, com magia é claro. E depois foi pra sala, a todo o momento olhava seu relógio de pulso ou o que ficava na parede. Estava impaciente!O tempo não passava!

- Mais que saco! – Reclamou trocando os canais da televisão - Nada presta nessa porcaria! – Continuou

Pegou sua carteira e foi até a locadora que não ficava muito longe de sua casa.

Entrou no estabelecimento e foi direto pra sessão de comedia, estava tão entretida lendo a sinopse do filme que nem reparou uma cabeleira loira que estava na sessão de trás.

Virou a cabeça rapidamente quando avistou o homem, ficou de longe o observando, era o Malfoy ou estava ficando louca?

Quando finalmente tomou coragem e foi ate a sessão de terror, viu que o garoto não estava mais lá.

_É Hermione, você esta ficando obcecada sabia?Essa guerra te deixou maluca!_ _- _Pensou a loira

Quando estava na fila do caixa, como as portas eram de vidro, viu um moreno e um loiro saindo da locadora, mas não pode ver quem era, pois já tinham virado a esquina quando ela reparou.

Pagou seus filmes e foi direto pra casa. Mais pensando insistentemente nos dois garotos.

Hermione ria cozinha em casa, o filme era tão engraçado que as risadas ecoavam por toda a sala e parte do corredor.

- Blaise Zabine eu não sei que porcaria deve ter dentro dessa loja, mas se não for coisa boa eu juro que de hoje você não passa estamos entendidos?

- Ahh Draco, te garanto que você vai adorar principalmente uma sessão que tem lá separada.

- Vamos, me explique! O que é exatamente um filme?

- Olha, são historias que não são reais, uns ate são baseados em fatos reais, mas são vividas por atores, pessoas que reproduzem os fatos de outras pessoas. São como peças de teatro, ópera entende? São historias parecidas que podemos ver quando queremos através do DVD! Sacou?

- Mais ou menos! – O loiro tinha uma cara confusa

- Você vai entender melhor quando assistir!

Draco concordou com a cabeça, entraram na locadora e foram para sessão de terror, Blás escolhia os filmes que veriam, enquanto Draco observava atentamente o local. Avistou então, uma cabeleira castanha com loira, ficou a olhar atentamente para a menina, alguma coisa dizia que ele já a conhecia, mas não lembrava muito bem de onde. Logo lhe veio à cabeça a menina da internet que também disse que tinha cabelos castanhos. Mas também podia ser alguém de Hogwarts.

Quando saiam da locadora, o loiro sentiu estar sendo observado, desconcertado olhou para trás, mas tarde demais, já haviam virado a esquina.

Assim que adentraram na mansão Malfoy, Draco foi logo perguntando ao moreno.

- Blás?

- Eu!

- O que os trouxas mais gostam de fazer? – Perguntou sem rodeios

O moreno o olhou com uma cara de espanto, o que interessaria a Draco Malfoy sobre trouxas?

- Porque a pergunta?

- Porque eu quero saber horas! Você e minha mãe arranjaram uma paixão alucinada por trouxas, alguma coisa de interessante eles devem ter! – Respondeu Draco agradecendo a ele mesmo por ter um raciocínio tão rápido.

- Hum... Ah, depende sabe? Por exemplo, tem gente que adora filmes, outros de computador (que por sinal é um negocio muito interessante), gostam de ir a shoppings, outros a cinema que é uma sala gigante com uma super tela que eles pagam para assistir filmes...

Zabine foi falando tudo que sabia sobre os trouxas, e também comentava muitas coisas do filme.

Logo a noite foi chegando e a apreensão de Draco aumentando. Serão que guardaria todas essas informações? O que falaria a menina? A convidaria para outro encontro? Sim... Ele estava muito nervoso.

_Mais espera ai.. Porque eu estou tão nervoso assim?Aliás, eu sou um Malfoy, sei me cuidar muito bem sozinho, e como eu não agradaria a uma menina, ainda por cima trouxa! Essa 'ta na minha!' - _Pensava

Completou com um sorriso debochado, sorriso de um verdadeiro Malfoy!

- Blás, o que você acha de ir embora?

- Olha... Sua educação esta cada vez mais se superando heim?!

- Não! É serio! Minha mãe dará um jantar hoje.

- Ótimo! Tia Narcisa adoraria se eu ficasse!

- Não! Nesse jantar não! Amanhã nos encontramos! – Disse o loiro empurrando o outro para a porta

- Mas..

- Sem Mas! Tchau Blás! Amanha eu te mando uma carta! – Disse interropendo o moreno e fechando a porta na cara dele.

O outro apenas deu ombros e aparatou.

Draco assim que fechou a porta suspirou. Estava livre do garoto!

Subiu correndo as escadas, estava ansioso, não agüentava mais esperar.

Tomou um longo e relaxante banho quente saindo com o cabelo todo molhado e indo diretamente passar seu perfume preferido. Abriu o guarda roupa, não sabia que roupa usar. Mais teria que ser uma coisa mais parecida com trouxa o possível.

Pegou o embrulho que tinha no fundo e abriu. Uma calça jeans que havia ganhado de sua mãe, sorriu. Seria ideal!

Colocou a calça e uma blusa de manga preta com uns 3 botões abertos, seu cordão de prata e um sapato também preto, secou um pouco os cabelos, penteou, ainda lhe caia um pouco sobre os olhos, mais assim... Estava pronto!

Já Hermione demorou um pouquinho mais, ta bom!Um pouquinho não!Muito mais!

Logo que saiu do banho, sem molhar os cabelos, a garota pegou a calça jeans que mais gostava em seu guarda roupa e uma blusa comprida de um ombro só, com algumas estampas prata, penteou os cabelos, passou um pouco de maquiagem, seu perfume e por ultimo a sua sandália também prata.

Estava linda e pronta!

Esperou dar 18:30...Pegou sua bolsa e desceu,indo ate o ponto de táxi mais próximo.

Estava impaciente dentro do carro, a cada rua,esquina,viadutos e pontes que passavam a ansiedade da menina aumentava.

O que estava a 10 minutos de distancia, pra ela parecia uma eternidade.

Finalmente chegou, o taxista estacionou na porta com muita dificuldade, o lugar estava lotado. Pagou ao homem e saiu sem olhar pra trás, com passos apressados.

Malfoy já estava lá há uns 5 minutos, pediu a tal coca-cola e fez muito esforço pra não vomitar.

Quando estava a caminho, o loiro teve que aparatar em um beco escuro e sair perguntando a uns três trouxas onde ficava o tal lugar, o que o deixou extremamente irritado. Estava se rebaixando a pedir informações a trouxas!

Chegou ao local e logo se sentou no balcão, bebendo o que tinha pedido e esperando impacientemente a garota.

Quando Hermione abriu a porta e passou os olhos pelo local, viu uma cabeleira loira que lhe era familiar. Não podia ser!Era o Malfoy!

Tentou passar despercebida pelo mesmo, mais assim que deu alguns passos ele olhou diretamente em sua direção.

_Aquela é a Granger? – Se perguntou ele_

_Não é possível! O que a doninha albina faz aqui?_

_O que ela faz aqui?Logo ela Salazar!Poderia ate ser a Pansy!Grh não!A Pansy também não!_ – O loiro fazia careta de desgosto

Quando a garota passava pelo loiro (fingia que nem o estava vendo) para chegar ao outro lado do balcão ele perguntou.

- O que faz aqui?

A garota parou e olhou bem pra cara do loiro

- Não te interessa!

- Sabia! Esperando o Weasel pobretão não é?

- Vai te catar Malfoy!

- Estressadinha Granger?O namoradinho deu um bolo nela!Mais que pena! – Respondeu com uma cara de falsa pena

- Polpe-me de suas ironias Doninha!

- Com prazer Sangue-ruim!

Hermione pareceu pensar um pouco antes de perguntar.

Eu não acredito que vou fazer isso..

- O que VOCÊ faz aqui Malfoy? – Frisou o você

- Lhe interessa a minha vida Granger? Ou talvez seja ciúmes?

- Não!Não mesmo! Ciúmes de você? – Apontou para ele – Nunca!

- Será mesmo Granger?Desculpe-me mais você literalmente não faz o meu estilo.

- Nem você o meu!

- Ah claro! Seu estilo é tipo o Weasel né?Ruivo ridículo e ainda pobretão.

- Huhuhuh... Ciúmes Malfoy?

- Não mesmo Granger!

A garota deu as costas com pensamento de retomar seu caminho, não ficaria ali para discutir com um inútil, idio..

Nem terminou seu raciocínio o loiro a puxa e se levanta.

Sussurra em seu ouvido

- Nunca de as costas pra mim Sangue Ruim... Ainda sou um Malfoy!

A garota se soltou e deu língua ao garoto

_Mais que infantil!Quem ela pensa que é pra me dar as costas?_

_Mais que ridículo!Quem ele pensa que é pra me segurar daquele jeito?_

15 minutos já haviam se passado.

Cadê a garota?

Cadê o garoto?

25 minutos

Ele começa a pensar em algo totalmente absurdo

Parece que ela também não esta a pensar em nada agradável

30 minutos

O loiro começa a suar frio... Não pode ser ela!

A loira sente suas mãos escorregadias de suor... Não pode ser ele!

35 minutos

O Loiro balança a cabeça na tentativa de afastar esses pensamentos estúpidos.

Ela repete o gesto

45 minutos

Viu que não adiantava mais, pediu uma bebida mais quente... Um copo de Vodka

Ela começava a batucar a mesa freneticamente com os dedos

50 minutos

Ela já estava pensando em ir perguntar ao loiro... Mais e seu orgulho?

Ele pensou em ir... Mas como perguntaria assim na lata?

55 minutos

Ela não agüentava mais!Tinha que saber se era ele!

Ele já não suportava essa indecisão!

57 minutos

Tentavam tomar coragem..

59 minutos...

Uma hora em ponto..

Contaram ate 10 e se levantaram os dois, como se fosse combinado.

O loiro percebendo que ela havia levantado sentou e virou para o outro lado, esperando que ela chegasse. Percebeu a demora e viu ela indo em direção ao banheiro feminino.Bufou.

Ela precisava de mais alguns segundos sem olhar na cara do outro. De frente ao espelho tremia ao retocar a maquiagem, respirou fundo, seria agora.

Saiu do banheiro em direção ao loiro, ele percebendo que ela se aproximava virou de costas.

Os corações batiam descompassados e acelerados, faltava saltar pela boca.

- Malfoy? – Chamou com receio

- O que é? – Disse tentando tem firmeza na voz mais sem sucesso

- Você..Er..Hum..Tem entrado na internet?

- Como?

Ele se virou para ela com uma cara de descrença

- Tenho Granger, mais isso não te interessa!

- Facce del ragazzo due não é?

O loiro estremeceu ao ouvir seu apelido..

Era ela!

Pela sua cara de espanto,Hermione já deduziu..Sim,ele era o garoto da internet.

**- **Sorcière d'or? – Sua voz estremeceu um pouco

A loira apenas balançou a cabeça...

- Não!Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira ridícula do Blás!

A garota ainda olhava pro seus pés

- Como não me contou nada sangue-ruim?Você é estúpida mesmo não é?

- Como eu ia saber? – Levantou a cabeça

- De inteligente você não tem nada!Só sabe decorar aqueles livros isso sim!

Ela ficou vermelha, mais tão vermelha... Mais não era de vergonha não!Era de raiva!Se tem uma coisa que ela não admitia de ser chamada e que todos sabiam que era mentira é ela ser Burra!Hermione Jane Granger não!Ela definitivamente não é burra!

Explodiu... Malfoy agora iria ouvir... Ahh se ia!

- Cínico!

- Ridícula!

- Patético!

- Estúpida!

- Idiota!

- Sangue-ruim!

- Doninha irritante!

- Cabelo de vassoura!

- Loiro aguado!

- Hey,hey,hey! É pra xingar!Não ofender!

Agora vocês veriam a verdadeira Hermione Granger em ação!

- OLHA AQUI MALFOY... EU NÃO SOU BURRA!COMO EU IA IMAGINAR?

- SO PORQUE ACHA QUE MUDOU DE LADO NA GUERRA PODE ME TRATAR COMO QUER?ESTÁ MUITO ENGANADO!

- NÃO SÓ ME CULPE POR UM ERRO QUE TAMBÉM FOI SEU!JÁ DEVIA ESPERAR NÃO É MESMO?ALIÁS, VOCÊ SEMPRE FAZ ISSO! CULPA OS OUTROS PARA SALVAR SUA PELE!

- Granger fica quieta!

- NÃOO!AGORA VOCÊ VAI OUVIR TUDO QUE ESTAVA ENTALADO NA MINHA GARGANTA HÁ MUITO TEMPO!

- Chega Granger!

- CHEGA NADA SEU VERME ASQUEROSO!

- Chega de show Granger!

- SHOW?VOCE NÃO VIU NEM A METADE!

- Cala a Boca!

- QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA ME MANDAR CALAR A BOCA?

- Chega Granger!

- VAMOS LÁ O SONSERINO DE MERDA!

- Acabou heim Granger!

- O QUE?VAI ME MATAR AQUI NA FRENTE DE UM MONTE DE TROUXAS?VAMOS LÁ MALFOY!VEREMOS QUANTO TEMPO VOCÊ IRA DURAR!

- Eu já mandei parar!

- MANDOU?VOCE NÃO MANDA EM NADA!

- Cala a boca escandalosa!

- ESTOU DETECTANDO UM SINAL DE MEDO?SIIIMM!ESTOU!

- Granger... Cala a boca!Tá todo mundo olhando!

- VAMOS MALFOY! CADÊ O TODO-PODERO...

Hermione parou de falar no mesmo instante que processou o que o loiro tinha dito..

Olhou para os lados..

Realmente, todo o lugar tinha parado e estava em silencio assistindo a briga.

O loiro, vendo que a garota não ia sair do lugar tão cedo, a arrastou para fora do lugar

- Me larga Mafoy! – Disse tentando se soltar do menino

- Precisava dar todo aquele show Granger? – Perguntou com os olhos cerrados e apertando mais o braço da garota, mais percebendo que ficaria cada vez mais forte a soltou imediatamente.

- Show Malfoy?Você acha mesmo que aquilo foi um show?Você tem noção do que passamos?Isso é ridículo e...e...

A loira começou a gaguejar assim que percebeu que o loiro se aproximava cada vez mais..

- Como é fácil te fazer calar a boca... – Sussurrou em seu ouvido

Sim, Hermione entraria naquele joguinho estúpido do Malfoy

Puxou Malfoy pela nuca e o beijou, Draco ao mesmo instante correspondeu ao beijo, já que no fundo desejava aquilo

Deu uma pequena mordida em seus lábios e se separou falando sensualmente..

- Quem é tão fácil de calar a boca heim Malfoy?!

Afastou-se do loiro e acenou para um táxi que passava, entrou sem olhar para o loiro, que ainda estava lá parado com uma cara de sonso..

- Ridículo! – Pensava ela

- Eu não acredito que... que...que fui tão..tão fraco! - Se reprimia ele

- Homens sempre são tão fáceis de se dominar... – Exibia um sorriso maléfico.

- A Granger me paga!Ahh se paga!

Draco caminhou ate uma rua vazia e escura aparatando de lá.

Hermione assim que entrou em casa, foi direto para seu quarto, escreveu uma coruja a Gina dizendo que amanha estaria lá, trocou de roupa e se deitou, pelo menos dormindo não pensaria nem em Draco, nem em Rony nem em nada que a perturbasse,seria apenas ela e o sono. Desligou o abajur... Amanhã seria outro dia.

N/a:

Heeeey gente!

Bom...Queria falar que eu amei escrever esse capitulo também..

Afinal,foi o TÃO esperado encontro!xDD

Gostaram?

Querem mais?

Próximo capitulo semana que vem!

Ahhh..Já ia me esquecendo..O segredinho q eu ia contar lembram?

Pois é...

Hum..A fic não vai acabar nas férias..Penso e creio eu que terá uma segunda parte.

Yeeeeah!

xD

Vai ser quando eles estiverem em Hogwarts,ultimo ano.

O que acham?

Isso vai depender de vocês também,é claro!

Betagem como sempre pKena Malfoy.

Beijinhos!

Obrigada mesmo a todos que estão lendo..

Até mais!

CarolzinHa Malfoy


	6. Cap 06 Chegada N' Toca

Cap. 06 - Chegada N'Toca

Hermione acordou cedo no outro dia,arrumou sua mala,pegou alguns livros,seu material de escola novo e desceu encontrando sua mãe na cozinha.

- Vai para a Toca querida?

- Sim mamãe, faltam apenas alguns dias para irmos para Hogwarts e eu resolvi ir pra lá..

- Tudo bem.

Deu um beijo estalado em sua mãe e pediu para que mandasse um para seu pai, foi ate a lareira, pegou um punhado de pó de flu e entrou silabando...

- A Toca!

Em segundos uma fumaça verde tomou conta da lareira e a garota desapareceu, reaparecendo de novo alguns instantes depois na lareira da casa dos Weasley.

Mal saiu da lareira, sentiu um abraço forte a envolver e soltou as malas no chão.

- Que saudades Mione! – Disse a ruiva ainda abraçada à mesma

- Eu também Gina, agora se não se importa..

- Ah... Claro! – Afrouxou um pouco os braços e pondo as mãos nos ombros da loira

- Você esta bem?

- Estou... E você?

- Ótima!

As duas sorriram

- Venha!Vamos por suas malas no meu quarto e vamos lá fora falar com os meninos..

A ruiva a ajudou a subir com as coisas,deixaram próximas a outra cama que havia no quarto da Gina e desceram indo direto ao jardim.

Encontrou os meninos no ar, treinando quadribol.

Logo que avistaram a garota desceram..

- Mione!!! – Gritaram os dois largando as vassouras e correndo em direção a loira lhe dando um forte abraço

- Ah... Oi meninos! Ecaaa!Vocês estão um nojo! – Fez uma careta

Todos riram

- Vamos tomar um banho e já descemos ok?

- Ok!Melhor assim!

Gina e Hermione foram ate a cozinha para falar com a Sra. Weasley enquanto os meninos tomavam um banho.

- Hermione querida! Que bom que veio! – Disse Molly abraçando a menina com força

- Ah... Vim logo que minha mãe falou da carta que a Sra. mandou..

Molly sorriu.

- Sabe...Nos tornamos muito amigas depois da guerra..

- Você deve estar com fome não é?Vou fazer um lanchinho pra você e os meninos! – Continuou

- Por falar neles... Ainda estão jogando quadribol?

- Não... Viram a Mione e foram tomar um banho. – Gina respondeu

- Até que enfim! Só sabem jogar!

O "pequeno" lanchinho da Sra. Weasley foi bem animado, no almoço os gêmeos vieram para a casa.

N/A:

Eii gente!

Capitulo bem pequenininho esse né?

Bom...Foi mais pra falar mesmo quando a Hermione sai de casa e vai para a toca..

Próximo capitulo promete!!!

Ebaah!xDD

Ahh...Vou postar o capitulo para o natal ainda essa semana,pois vou estar viajando!

Um graaande beijo a todos que estão lendo!

Obrigada mesmo!

Façam essa pobre escritora de fics feliz...Deixe uma Review!

Beta: pKena Malfoy

Até o próximo capitulo!


	7. Cap 07 Saindo para o Bar

Cap. 07 – Saindo para o bar

A noite já estava aparecendo..Estavam todos conversando na sala,Gina ao lado de Hermione e Rony apoiado em Harry,como disse ele,estava caído de cansaço!

- Ahhh Rony!Você é muito mole!

- Mole Gina? Você não estava jogando! Harry resolveu pegar pesado hoje!

- Ahhh! Não reclama Ron! – Falou Harry

Gina e Hermione subiram, queriam fazer alguma coisa nessa noite!

- GINAAA! – Gritou Mione

- Que foi? Teve uma idéia? – Perguntou ansiosa

- Tive! Lembra daquele barzinho trouxa onde estivemos uma vez? Que tal hã...?

- OTIMO! – Gritou eufórica

- Vamos chamar os meninos..

Desceram a escada correndo..

Encontraram Rony roncando ainda encostado em Harry,e o moreno com a cabeça levemente apoiada para o outro lado com a boca aberta.

Gina e Hermione sorriram maldosamente.

Pegaram uma das flores que estavam no vaso da Sra. Weasley e encostaram no nariz dos rapazes,fazendo Rony virar e abraçar Harry como um ursinho de pelúcia e moreno passar os braços envolta do ruivo,Hermione não agüentou e riu alto,assustando os dois..

Rony olhou pro lado abriu levemente os olhos os fechando de novo,mais os abrindo de novo arregalando os olhos

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Gritaram os dois juntos pulando para longe um do outro

Rony colocou as mãos sobre os joelhos e Harry sobre o coração,os dois ainda arfavam..

- O-O que vo-voce estava fazendo Harry? – Perguntou Rony

- Eu? Foi você quem me abraçou! – Se livrou o moreno

- Esta ficando louco? – Rony perguntou com uma careta estranha

As meninas não agüentaram mais, quase rolavam no chão de tanto ri.

No começo eles as olharam como se fossem duas E.T's dançando macarena,mais logo caindo na risada junto com elas.

Quando todos se acalmaram Hermione fez o convite..

- Eu e Gina estamos indo a um bar trouxa..Querem ir?

- Ta doida Mione? – Perguntou Rony – Estamos um caco!

- Não to falando que o Rony é mole! – Reclamou Gina

- Onde fica? - Perguntou Harry

- No centro da Londres trouxa... – Respondeu Gina

Harry pareceu pensar um pouco..

- Vamos! – Falou ele por fim

As meninas soltaram um gritinho

- Eu não vou! – Falou um Rony rabugento

- Ahh Ron! Eu concordo com a Gina! Você é muito mole! – Falou Harry

O ruivo fez uma cara feia para o moreno

- Vamos! – Disse se levantando e subindo em passos duros

Harry foi logo em seguida,mais não antes de sorrir para as meninas.

15 minutos depois os rapazes já estavam arrumados,os dois estavam de calça jeans e tênis,Harry com uma camisa estampada e o cabelo como sempre bagunçado e Rony com uma camisa vermelha combinando com seu cabelo.

Já as meninas demoraram um pouco mais para ficarem prontas,Hermione estavam com uma calça jeans uma blusa roxa com alguns detalhes em prata com as costas a mostra e uma sandália de salto fino igualmente roxa,os cabelos soltos e uma leve maquiagem.Gina estava com uma blusa preta frente única com uma borboleta,uma saia jeans e uma sandália preta também de salto fino,e uma maquiagem mais forte do que a da loira,com os cabelos soltos.Estavam realmente lindas!

- ANDA LOGO GENTE! – Gritava o ruivo lá em baixo

- JÁ VAMOS! – Gritou Hermione em resposta..

- Mais porque meninas tem que demorar tan...- Rony parou de reclamar no mesmo instante que viu Hermione descendo.

- Como estamos? - Perguntou a ruiva

- Er..Hum..Ham..Lin.. – Gaguejou Rony

- Hum..Lin-Lindas! – Completou Harry

O sorriso alargou nos lábios nas meninas,o que um elogio não faz heim?

- Então...Vamos? – Falou a loira por fim

- Claro! – Respondeu Harry

Aparataram em um beco escuro próximo ao bar,mais de lá já dava pra ouvir a musica alta.

Foram de aproximando calmamente e o barulho só ia aumentando.

Chegaram em frente ao bar,conseguiram uma mesa com certa dificuldade não muito longe da pista de dança.

- Nossa! Não sabia que a Sabe-tudo conhecia lugares assim! – Zombou Harry da amiga.

- Pois é Harry! Ainda tem muito sobre mim que você não conhece!

- Uiii! Essa doeu heim! Podia ter ido dormir sem essa Harry! – Caçoou Rony

Todos riram.

- Gostariam de beber o que? – Perguntou a garçonete entregando o cardápio aos bruxos

- Mione,como é o nome daquela bebida mesmo?! – Perguntou Gina

- Ahh..Bom,eu sugiro Ice para todos!

Todos concordaram.

- Quatro garrafas por favor!

- Limão ou Tangerina?

- Limão! – Respondeu Gina

Os rapazes amaram a bebida,quando deram por si já estavam na quinta garrafinha,cada um!

- Mi-Mione,como é o nome disso aqui..aqui mesmo? – Perguntou o bêbado Rony.

- Ice Rony!Ice Off!

-Ahhh!

Harry agora desatava a ri,de tudo o moreno ria.

- Hum..to com um calor! Vamos dançar Gina?

- Claro! – A ruiva saiu da cadeira num pulo

- Vocês não vem?

- Não,não! Vamos beber mais uma Harry? – Perguntou se virando para o moreno.

Não muito tempo depois,aparatavam ali no mesmo beco dois rapazes,um loiro e outro em direção ao mesmo bar onde os outros bruxos estavam.

Sentaram-se também em uma mesa próxima a pista.

Uma musica agitada tocava,o Dj sorria animando o local.As luzes refletiam em todos os lugares,Hermione foi sentindo algo subir,algo quente,precisava dançar.

_Everytime they turn the lights down_

_Just wanna go that extra mile for you (you you)_

_Public display of affection_

_Feel's like no one else in the room_

Hermione dançava de acordo com o ritmo,cada vez mais sensual.Sua boca entre aberta,os olhos emanavam sensualidade,o corpo se mexia em uma sincronia perfeita.

_We can get down like there's no one around_

_We'll keep on rockin' (keep on rockin')_

_We'll keep on rockin' (keep on rockin')_

_Cameras are flashing my way_

_Dirty dancing_

_They keep watchin' (they keep watchin')_

_Keep watching_

Chamou a atenção de um certo loiro que agora estava sentando,e entediado com a conversa de seu amigo,se ajeitou na cadeira,a observava sem piscar.

_Feel's like the crowd is saying_

_Gimmie Gimmie More (...)_

Não parava de dança um segundo sequer,se envolvia com a musica

_Center of attention (even)_

_Even when they're up against the wall_

_You got me in a crazy position_

_Flat on a mission_

_You got my permission_

Agora as luzes concentravam-se na garota.

_We can get down like there's no one around_

_We'll keep on rockin' (keep on rockin')_

_We'll keep on rockin' (rockin')_

_Cameras are flashing my way_

_Dirty dancing_

_They keep watchin' (they keep watchin')_

_Keep watching_

As pessoas faziam um circulo envolta de Hermione,facilitando a visão do loiro

_Feel's like the crowd is saying_

_Gimmie Gimmie More (...)_

_I just can't, control myself_

_More, they want more_

_Well I'll give them more_

Ela rebolava ate o chão,e subia de uma forma sensual,passando as mãos por todo o corpo e o cabelo.

Quem é aquela? – Se perguntava o loiro

_Gimmie Gimmie More (...)_

_Gimmie Gimmie More (...)_

As pessoas envolta estavam agitadas,os garotos não paravam de gritar,fazendo a loira rir ainda mais.

_Bet you didn't see this one coming_

_The incredible lygo_

_The legendary Miss Britney Spears_

_The unstoppable Danja_

_You gonna have to remove me_

_Cause I ain't goin' no where._

Acabou a dança com um rodopio e uma rápida abaixada,colocando por fim a mão na cintura arfando.

As pessoas gritavam,batiam palmas,assobiavam...

Quando esta voltando para a mesa,percebeu uma movimentação próximo ao local.

Uma outra musica agitada tocava.

Harry havia subido na mesa e começado a fazer um stripper,dançando e tirando a camisa lentamente,rodando-a no ar,mais não esquecendo de levar a garrafa ate a boca.

Rony estava em baixo,agitando e batendo palma.

De repente a mesa estava lotada de garotas envolta,gritando histéricas.(N/a: Definitivamente eu já estaria lá! xD)

Harry agachava e pegava na mão de algumas delas,fazendo as irem a loucura.

- Não acredito..Aquele é o santo Potter?Só me faltava essa! – Ria o loiro

Quando a musica acabou,Harry terminou de beber o liquido da garrafa caindo um pouco sobre seu peitoral incrivelmente definido.

As garotas soltaram um muxoxo. Estava realmente muito bom.

- Mamãe vai nos matar! – Lembrou Gina.

- Ver..verdade! Vamos! – Falou Hermione

- Ahhh não!Nao,não,não! – Falava Rony como uma criança

- Vamos Rony! – Puxou Gina a mão do irmão como ele estava mole,Gina teve que tentar carrega-lo mais num vacilo o ruivo derrubou a bandeja em cima da garçonete

- Des..Desculpa! – Tentava o ruivo em vão se desculpar

- Esses pirralhos idiotas! – Reclamava baixo a garçonete.

Hermione já estava saindo da mesa,quando Harry a chama.

Ele sorri pra ela de forma galanteadora.

- Me ajuda a levantar? – Pediu de forma cafajeste

Hermione o puxou pela mão,mais o moreno não ajudou,fazendo ela cair em seu colo.

Um sorriso safado tomou conta do rosto de Harry,fazendo a loira ficar vermelha,quando ele tentou beija-la ela saiu rapidamente de seu colo indo correndo de encontro a ruiva que já estava na porta.

Esperava literalmente que ninguém tivesse visto,e que essa ação de Harry tivesse sido por causa da bebida..Acabou a confundindo com Gina! Sim!Foi isso que aconteceu! Tentava ela se converser.

- Vamos? – Perguntou Hermione aos irmãos Weasley

- Onde es..está o..o..Harry? – Perguntou Rony

- Ele já vem ali atrás! – Respondeu a ruiva indo em direção ao moreno e "jogando" Rony pra cima da loira

Malfoy e Zambini observavam de longe Hermione carregar Rony e Gina carregar Harry.Literalmente,aquela não era uma cena que se via todos os dias.O trio dourado e a Weasley-femea bêbados? Há!Nao se via mesmo!

- Hum...Vejo que o Santo-Potter não é tão santo assim heim! – Falou Blás

O loiro apenas concordou com a cabeça sorrindo divertido.

Aparataram no jardim da toca,Hermione ia na frente e tentou abrir a porta com dificuldade,mais dando de cara com uma sombra,uma grande sombra!

Sra.Weasley a esperava com a mão na cintura e cara de poucos amigos.

- Onde é que vocês estavam?Camas vazias,nenhum bilhete,nada!Simplesmente sumiram! – Disse da mesma forma como no 2º ano.

- Só..só saímos um..um pouquinho..ma-mamãe! – Respondeu Rony

- Vocês estão BEBADOS? – Gritou ela na ultima palavra estreitando os olhos

- Cla-claro que não Sra- Sra Weasley! – Foi a vez de Harry responder

- HARRY JAMES POTTER! VOCE AINDA NEGA QUE ESTAO BEBADOS?OLHA O ESTADO DE VOCES! – Berrava ela

- Deixa agente subir mãe! – Falou a ruiva com dificuldade

- ESPERO QUE ISSO NUNCA MAIS SE REPITA!

Todos balançavam a cabeça freneticamente, como aqueles cachorrinhos de carro sabe?

- VOCES TEM SORTE DE EU NÃO CONTAR PARA O ARTHUR!

Resolveram subir logo,antes que o sermão da Sra.Weasley se prolongue.

Gina subiu na frente com Harry logo atrás,mais o moreno se desequilibrou caindo e levando Gina junto,fazendo Rony e Hermione terem um acesso de riso e a Sra.Weasley apenas balançar a cabeça..

- Será que vão me dar problemas como os gêmeos?Meu Deus!Estou perdida! – Sussurrava ela

Depois do pequeno "ataque" subiram e rumaram aos seus respectivos quartos..Ahh mais amanha seria um longo dia de ressacas!

N/A:

É natal,é natal..Sinos a tocar..O natal chegou! Oh que dia tão feliz..

Natal ai né povo?

Pois é! E eu aqui com um capitulo grande,fresquinho e muito divertido pra vocês!

Considerem como meu presente ok?

Próximo capitulo vai ser no dia do meu aniversario!

Ebaaaaaaaaaaaah! Dia 27! Ta chegandoo!

haOIAUHOiuaHIOUAHOiuh

A musica é da Britney Spears – Gimme More

Esperam q tenham gostado do capitulo!Eu ameeei! xD

Feliz Natal pra todo mundo!

Um beijo enorme!

Carolzinha Malfoy


	8. Cap 08 Mais uma briga!

Cap. 08 – Mais uma briga!

Hermione acorda com uma dor de cabeça que nunca havia sentido antes,se senta na cama e põe e a mão sobre a cabeça,olha para o lado mais percebe que Gina não esta mais na cama.

Desce as escadas,segurando firmemente no corrimão.

- Hermione! – Exclamou Sra. Weasley assim que viu a garota.

- Bom dia! – Continuou

- Bom dia.. – Respondeu com a voz mole

- Sente-se,vou pegar uma poção pra você,vá comendo..

Hermione se sentou no meio de Rony e Harry.

- Como estão se sentindo? – Perguntou

- Adivinha Hermione?Obvio que não estamos melhores do que você! – Respondeu mal-humorado o ruivo

- Nossa Ronald! Só perguntei!

- Estamos melhorando Mione.. – Respondeu Harry,como se a resposta de Rony não tivesse surgido.

A loira terminou de tomar seu café ainda sem olhar pra cara do ruivo,todos seguiram para o jardim,ela fazia questão de ficar longe do rapaz.

- Harry,vamos pegar as vassouras? – Chamou Gina percebendo que os dois precisavam ficar sozinhos.

O moreno concordou e seguiu a ruiva ate o paiol.

- Hermione...Eu...Me desculpa? – Pediu Rony se aproximando

A garota continuou encarando o outro lado

- Eu sei que fui um estúpido!Me desculpa..

Não queria encarar o ruivo,estava realmente muito chateada.

- Eu vou mudar!Prometo.

- Ai que esta o problema Ronald! Você sempre diz que vai mudar mais nunca muda! – Disse ela encarando o ruivo e deixando uma fina lagrima escapar de seus olhos.

O ruivo percebeu a gravidade do problema.

- Hermione...É meu jeito..Por favor!Entenda!

Um silencio constrangedor pairou entre os dois

- As coisas não são tão fáceis quanto parecem... – Disse de forma calma e secando violentamente as lagrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto.

Se levantou,ajeitou as vestes e deu uma ultima olhada em Rony,que agora estava sem ação.

O ruivo ainda estava lá..A fitar o nada.Agora estava mais confuso que antes..Hermione o amava?Seria ela a mulher para ele?Isso tudo não seria só amizade?Mais ele a amava!Como seria tudo sem ela?

Com essas perguntas azucrinando seus pensamentos,nem percebeu a aproximação de Harry.

- Rony? – Chamou o moreno

Este apenas se virou para encarar o dono da voz

- Gina foi conversar com a Hermione,me parece que as coisas não se..hum..er..resolveram.

O ruivo segurou as lagrimas que queriam escapar de seus olhos.

- Não Harry..As coisas não são tão fáceis quanto parecem... – Repetiu o ruivo a mesma frase de Hermione minutos antes.

- Sim Rony...As coisas não são realmente fáceis..Mais se você realmente quiser,você tem que lutar com toda a sua força. – Respondeu Harry

Rony que estava de cabeça abaixada levantou e olhou para o moreno de uma forma estranha.

- Harry,você acha que eu realmente eu posso ter a Hermione?

- Se você lutar por ela... – Respondeu o moreno se levantando e adentrando na Toca

O ruivo ficou ali mais alguns instantes,mais logo repetiu a ação do moreno.

- Meu irmão é realmente um estúpido.. – Disse Gina

- Eu..Eu sei.. – Respondeu Hermione entre soluços

- Ahh Mione..Vem cá! – A ruiva abraçava Hermione maternalmente

- Tudo isso vai se resolver..Se for pra vocês ficarem juntos,vocês vão ficar. – Continuou

- Mais eu..Voce acha que eu vou mesmo ficar com ele? – Perguntou receosa

- Se ele lutar por você...

- O JANTAR ESTA NA MESA! – Gritou Molly lá em baixo.

Gina e Hermione estavam saindo do quarto quando depararam com Harry e Rony saindo do quarto em frente.

A loira fingiu não ver o ruivo,que abaixou o olhar.Ela ainda estava chateada.

- Desempaca do caminho Ron! – Falou sua irmã

O ruivo acordou de seus devaneios

- Não enche Gina! – Ralhou ele

A ruiva se calou no mesmo instante...Era melhor não falar mais nada.

- Gina...Vamos indo? – Harry não esperou uma resposta.Saiu puxando a ruiva escada abaixo.

Rony ainda sem jeito encarou a loira

- Ainda esta brava comigo? – Perguntou ele com certo medo na voz

- Acho que sim.. – Respondeu

- Olha Hermione..Eu queria me desculpar de novo..E dizer que bom...er..hum.. – Ele tentava tomar coragem

Ela o encarou o fazendo gaguejar ainda mais.

- Sim? – Ela o encorajou

- Eu estou disposto a...lutar por você.. – Disse rapido abaixando a cabeça

Hermione pegou seu queixo e levantou,o forçando a encará-la.

- Espero que sim Rony.. – Ela disse e beijou seu rosto,perigosamente perto dos lábios,saindo logo em seguida.

O ruivo sorriu abobado e logo desceu em atrás da garota.

- Vamos Hermione!Sente-se!Sente-se! – Falava Molly de forma afobada

A loira assim o fez,sentou-se ao lado de Harry em frente a Gina,não demorou muito o ruivo se sentou ao lado da irmã.

Conversavam animadamente sobre assuntos variados.

- Onde esta o papai, mãe? – Perguntou o ruivo

- Já esta chegando querido,ouve um problema no ministério mais já esta a caminho de casa para se juntar a nós.

O ruivo deu ombros e voltou a comer se forma desesperada sua coxa de galinha.

Não demorou muito ouviram um estalo de aparatação. Sr.Weasley havia chegado em casa.

Foi diretamente a sala de jantar,saudou a todos com um "Boa Noite" e deu um discreto selinho em sua mulher.

- Resolvemos não te esperar querido,você demorou as crianças estavam com fome.

- Fez muito bem Molly!Ocorreu um imprevisto na sessão dos inomináveis.

- Algo muito importante Sr. Wealey? – Perguntou Harry alarmado.

- Não Harry!Não se preocupe, já foi resolvido.

Harry soltou toda a respiração que não havia nem percebido que havia prendido.

Logo depois todos terem jantado, ficaram conversando. Já estava um pouco tarde e a Sra.Weasley pos todos para dormir.

- Harry...Eu e a Mione conversamos – Disse Rony um pouco corado quando já estavam se preparando para dormir.

- E o que ela disse?

- Bom...Eu disse que estaria disposto a lutar por ela...E ela disse que espera que isso aconteça..

- Só isso Rony?

- S..Só! – Gaguejou

- Uhum...Tá!Voces nem se beijaram?

- Na..Não..Quer dizer...Bem próximo. – Disse ele ficando da cor de seus cabelos fazendo Harry cair na gargalhada.

- Cala Boca Harry! – Ralhou o ruivo rindo um pouco.

N/a:

Parabens para mim!Nessa data querida!Muitas felicidades,muitos anos de vida!

Ehhh! Viva a Carol! Vivaaaaa!

UhoiuahOIUAHOiuoahi

Capitulo especial do meu aniversario!

Bom...Não ficou lá grandes coisas como o anterior,mais serviu pra entenderem um pouquinho da situação de Rony e Hermione.

Coitada..Essa daí é mais confusa q todas heim?

huaioUAHOIUAHOiuahuiha

Então é isso ai gente!

Espero q tenham tido um ótimo natal e no ano novo estamos ai de novo ok?

Beiijo Grande!

Carolzinha Malfoy


	9. Cap 09 O ultimo dia na Toca

Cap. 09 – O ultimo dia na Toca

Gina acordou cedo,chamando a loira que dormia profundamente ao seu lado.

- Mi... – Ela não se mexia

- Mione... – A ruiva sacudia a outra

- Hermione? – Estava começando a se irritar

- HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! – Berrou a ruiva em seu ouvido.

A loira acordou num pulo

- O que foi?Aconteceu alguma coisa?Cade todo mundo?

Gina gargalhou alto

- Não aconteceu nada Mione!Eu so estava te acordando.

A loira lançou um olhar mortal a sua amiga

- Você é LOUCA Gina?Eu pensei que estivesse acontecendo alguma coisa oras!Não precisava gritar!

- Não precisava gritar?Voce dormia pior do que uma pedra!

- Exagerada!

Gina deu língua a loira.

- Te acordei porque temos que arrumar nossas coisas!Amanha pegaremos o expresso bem cedo! – Lembrou

- É mesmo..Gina eu nem acredito!Meu ultimo ano em Hogwarts!

- Pois é!Eu tenho esse e mais um ainda! - Falou desanimada

- Ahh que isso!Voce vai se divertir!

- Claro! É o ultimo ano de vocês concertesa vai ser inesquecível!Vamos agitar toda aquela Hogwarts!

As duas riam alto

Alguém bate na porta.

- Quem é? –Perguntou Hermione

- Já estão acordadas meninas?Posso entrar?

- Ahh claro!

Harry pos primeiro a cabeça pra dentro do quarto,logo depois todo o corpo.

- Animada para o nosso ultimo ano Mione? – Perguntou o moreno se sentando ao lado a amiga

- Claro! – Suspirou

- Sra. Weasley esta nos esperando para o café da manha.

Harry se levantou indo ate a porta.

- Bom..Acho melhor vocês trocarem de roupa..Temos visitas.. – Falou para as duas que estavam logo atrás.

Avisando apenas fechou a porta atrás de si.

As duas não demoraram muito a descer..

- Bom dia! – Saudaram a todos que estavam na mesa.

A ruiva percebeu mais um integrante na mesa.

- Professora McGonagol?!

- Ah..Olá Srta. Ginevra!

Hermione olhava para professora de transfiguração sem entender o motivo da visita.

- Bom..O motivo da minha visita repentina..- Começou ela

_Credo!Parece que sabia o que eu estava pensando!_

- Tenho uma noticia ótima..

- Srta. Granger?

- Sim? – Respondeu levantando o olhar ate a professora

- A Srta. Foi nomeada a monitora-chefe. – Disse não escondendo o seu sorriso de satisfação

A loira nem acreditava no que acabara de ouvir...Ela seria MONITORA-CHEFE!

As duas amigas davam gritinhos de alegria,a loira ouvia os parabéns de todos.

- Sim,sim! Meus parabéns Srta. Hermione ! – Falou Dumbledore aparecendo ao lado da professora

- O Sr. Ronald Weasley ainda será um dos monitores.A Sra. Recebera seu novo distintivo juntamente com o do outro monitor.

- Outro monitor? Mais como assim professor?Nao é apenas um?

- Bom...Houve um empate de notas e haverá muito trabalho a ser feito este ano,as tarefas serão dividas entre os monitores.

- Hum..Ok! – Concordou sem dar muita importância

- Minerva,vamos?Ainda temos muito o que decidir! – Falou Dumbledore dando uma piscadela a professora

- Vamos sim Alvo...Molly querida obrigada pelo chá! Disse se levantando

- Até amanha garotos! – Se despediu aparatando junto a professora

Hermione estava feliz sim.Claro!Monitora-Chefe,o que ela sempre quis...Mais uma pontinha de receio crescia cada vez mais em seu peito...Amanha teria que encontrar o ela o encararia?Depois do que ela fez!Ceus!Ela é a Sra. Certinha de Hogwarts!

Precisava desabafar com alguém,contar o que sentia.

Gina!Contaria tudinho a ela!

- Gi-Gina? – Chamou gaguejando baixo a ruiva

- Hum? – Respondeu no mesmo tom

- Precisamos conversar..Agora! – Falou de forma desesperada

- Eu e a Mione vamos começar a arrumar nossas coisas! – Disse a ruiva puxando a loira pelo braço

- Meninas! – Rony reclamou baixo

Harry sorriu...Elas sempre seriam assim

Subiram as escadas em silencio,assim que entraram Gina trancou a porta e fez um feitiço silenciador no quarto,se sentou na sua cama,fez sinal para que a outra se sentasse também e a olhava com ansiedade.

- Gina...Aconteceu uma coisa muito seria...E que não deveria ter acontecido.Foi um grande erro..

- Fala logo Hermione! – Interrompeu Gina

- EubeijeioMalfoy! – Falou soltando tudo de uma vez só,a ruiva a olhava com uma cara de espanto,tentava entender o que a outra havia falado

- Você beijou o Malfoy?É isso que eu ouvi? – Perguntou a olhando desconfiada

Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça afirmando.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – A ruiva deu um grito

- Eu não acredito! Mione você beijou o LINDO e MARAVILHOSO do Malfoy! – Gina dava pulinhos de alegria

A amiga agora a bombardeava de perguntas..

-Ele beija bem?A cor dos olhos dele é azul ou azul acinzentado?Qual o perfume que ele usa?

- Gina! Isso foi um erro!

- Como assim um erro Hermione? É errado beijar um cara gostoso agora?

- Não! Caramba!Ele é um Malfoy Gina! – Disse se confundindo

- E daí?Só porque se beijaram quer dizer que vão se casar?E ninguém precisa saber disso!

A loira suspirou,ela ate teria razão

- Senta...Vou te contar como foi.

Ficaram mais uns 10 minutos conversando.

- Então é isso... – Disse por fim,quando terminou

- Oh My Good! Eu não acredito!

A loira sorria de forma discreta.

Gina decidiu.Precisava fazer algo pela amiga...Mais é claro! Como não pensou nisso antes?Tomara que ela não desconfie

- Mione? – Perguntou enquando arrumavam seus maloes

- Ham?

- Quanto você calça mesmo? – Perguntou como quem não quer nada

- O mesmo que você! 37 ue!

- Hum..

- Pronto!Acabei!

- Ok! Acho que ainda vou demorar um pouco,me espera la em baixo com os meninos ta? – Era mentira,já havia acabado faz tempo

- Tudo bem.

- Mentirosa,mentirosa,mentirosa! – A ruiva sussurrava para ela mesma quando a loira saiu do quarto

Correu ate o malao da loira que estava sobre a sua cama e pegou as saias,blusas e sapatos.Trancou a porta.

Colocou as saias sobre a outra cama,e com um simples feitiço de corte,diminuiu quase um palmo das saias.

Já as blusas repetiu o mesmo processo,só apertou um pouco mais dos lados.

Dobrou e colocou da mesma forma que estava para que ela não desconfiasse de nada.

Pegou sua bolsa e aparatou no Beco Diagonal.

20 minutos depois já estava de volta,com novas sacolas.Tinha pegado os sapatos antigos e jogados fora lá mesmo no beco,e substituído por sapatos de salto.

Arrumou tudo e desceu o mais rápido que pode...Sua demora não poderia ficar suspeita.

- Demorou em Gina! – Reclamou seu irmão

- Ora Ronald!Voce só sabe reclamar! Eu sou menina,tenho muitas coisas para arrumar! – Falou fingindo estar chateada e se sentando no sofá na frente do irmão

O ruivo apenas fez uma careta e continuou sua conversa sobre quadribol com Harry.

A ruiva suspirava de alivio.O que tinha em mente deu certo,agora só faltava a reação...Nessa parte ela nem queria pensar muito.

N/a:

Ahhhhhh! Não me maaateeem!( _Carolzinha se esconde atrás do pc)_

Vcs não acham que eu sou muito nova pra morrer com um Avada?

Não,eu acho q não!

Eu falei q ia postar antes do ano novo né?

Desculpa,por favooooor? _(Junta as mãos)_

xD

Gentee..Desculpa qualquer erro,esse capitulo não foi betado.

É que não daria tempo sabe?Eu estava ansiosa demais pra ter que esperar a betagem!

Vou demorar a postar um pouquinho ok?Mais vou fazer o possível pra sair ainda nessa semana...É q eu não tenho outro capitulo pronto ainda,e pra eu postar,tenho q ter capítulos prontos,se não,não consigo postar..É uma doideira minha...Hoje ate q foi uma exceção!

Espero q tenham gostado do capitulo!

Deixem Reviews por favor!

Feeeliz ano nooooovo! Adeeeeeus Ano veeelhooo!

xD

Beeeiijo grande pra todos!

Carolzinha Malfoy


	10. Cap 10 O jantar

Cap. 10 – O jantar

A noite não demorou a chegar.

Sra. Weasley havia feito um grande banquete para o jantar. O patriarca da casa também não demorou,já estavam todos sentados a mesa.Rony,Hermione,Harry,Gina,Sr. e Sra Weasley,Carlinhos,Gui,,o pequeno Frederic,Sirius e ate Hagrid estava presente nesta noite.

- Bom,esse será o ultimo jantar de vocês aqui na toca antes de regressarem a Hogwarts – Começou ele

Ouvi-se um barulho de aparataçao,ignorado pelos Weasley pai e mãe.

- E ai? – Perguntou Fred

- O que perdemos? – Continuou Jorge

Gina estava sentada no meio dos gêmeos

- Nada.O de sempre. – Respondeu baixo

- Ótimo. – Disseram juntos

- Ham,ham... – Sr. Weasley limpou a garganta para chamar atenção

- Como eu ia dizendo,o ultimo jantar de vocês aqui antes de irem ao seu ultimo e maravilhoso ano em Hogwarts.Agora será tudo realmente mais fácil,após a queda de você... – Parou por um instante mais logo voltando a falar – a queda de Voldemort,dediquem-se aos NIEMS com todas as suas forças,estudem,divirtam-se e sempre que puderem aprontem também.. – Disse sorrindo mais logo recebendo um olhar mortífero de sua esposa.

- Me faz lembrar do meu ultimo ano...Junto aos seus pais Harry,foi o melhor ano da minha vida,me recordo de muitas coisas que passei,se seu pai estivesse aqui ,ele diria a mesma coisa que lhe digo...Aproveite cada momento seu,pois ele nunca voltara,nunca será o mesmo.Então..Um brinde ao trio dourado!

- Ao trio dourado – Falaram todos juntos brindando suas taças.

O jantar foi uma animação só,Sirius contando historias do seu tempo,Tonks que havia chegado logo depois do discurso,estava a imitar inúmeros tipos de nariz,fazendo as meninas rirem alto,Lupin olhava a todo momento seu filho,fazendo Sra. Wealey brigar com ele para deixar o menino em paz,Hagrid conversava com o Sr. Weasley sobre diversas coisas trouxas...Todos felizes e sorrindo,como nunca antes.

Logo após a sobremesa,foram todos para a sala,Tonks agora dançava uma musica das As Esquisitonas junto de Gina e Hermione.Rony,Harry,Sirius e Hagrid jogavam xadrez bruxo,Lupin e Sr.Weasley agora estavam a conversar.

- Meninos? – Chamou Sra. Weasley

- Todos para a cama,já esta tarde!

- Mais mãe..- Tentou Rony

- Sem mais Ronald!Amanha vocês tem que acordar cedo.

- Molly,deixa os meninos ficarem mais..

Foi interrompido por um olhar assassino,era realmente melhor eles dormirem.

- Pensando bem..Ouviram a Molly,subam! – Falou Sr. Weasley

Com muitos murmúrios,pragas e resmungos subiram as escadas em direção aos quartos.

Após de deitarem,Hermione chama a ruiva

- Gina?

- Hum?

- Como você acha que será esse ano?O ultimo ano do trio dourado em Hogwarts?

- Perdão? – Fingiu não entender

- Perguntei como você acha que será esse ano?

- O melhor de todos,eu garanto! – A ruiva tentou não imaginar a cena de Hermione a azarando por culpa de suas vestes

- Só espero que não tenha muitas confusões...

- Não posso dizer muito em relação a isso!

As duas sorriram

- Você verá..Minhas previsões se concretizaram! – Falou a ruiva

- Ai! Credo Gina! Parece que você sabe o que vai acontecer!

- Não,não! Por favor! Não me compare a professora de adivinhação! – Brincou a ruiva tentando descontrair o ambiente

- Não mesmo! – Respondeu a loira rindo

- Vamos dormir..Amanha acordaremos cedo..

- Vamos.. – Concordou a ruiva apagando o abajur

_Esse ano promete Hermione,não sei como,mais você não perde por esperar_. – Pensou Gina

- Sabe Rony,eu nem sei o que pensar deste ano...

- Não pense em nada então oras!

- Rony! – Ralhou o moreno – Você não entendeu!

- Então explica!

- É que...Não sei ao certo,mais eu sinto que este ano vamos ter muitas confusões.

- Mas a guerra já acabou!

- Ai Rony! Não é relacionado à guerra,é entre o trio e Hogwarts!

- Eu também sinto!

- Serio?Então você me entende!

- Entendo sim...Apesar da comida da mamãe ser boa,a de Hogwarts é um show!

- Por Merlim Ron! Você SÓ pensa em COMIDA?

- Na verdade..Grande parte do tempo!

Harry rolou os olhos

- Quando não estou lendo o livro!

- Livro?Mas que livro?

- Aquele que eu te dei um de presente lembra?

- Ahhh sim!

- Livro sagrado aquele!

Harry riu da cara do amigo,só o Rony mesmo!

O ruivo deitou na cama e se enrolou como um gato no cobertor.

- Esse ano tem que ser perfeito! – Sussurrou Rony,logo antes de adormecer,mais alto o suficiente para Harry conseguir ouvir e sorrir,se virando para o lado.

N/a:

(Música de Aleluia)

Primeiramente queria avisar q este capitulo não foi betado.

Eu demorei demais e se fosse esperar para betar,ia demorar mais ainda!Desculpem-me!

Aiii gente! Nem acredito que eu acabei a primeira parte!

Huuuhh..Eu não contei a vocês?

Ok! A fic vai ter continuação sim! Ebaaah!

Serão três partes,a primeira(que é está) de Férias,a segunda em Hogwarts e a terceira pôs-Hogwarts!

Estou amaaaaando escrever essa fic!

Eu preciso saber se vocês estão gostando ao não! Deixem uma Review ok?

Desculpa pela demora!

Prometo postar assim que puder o primeiro capitulo da segunda parte..Aii q ansiedade!

**Mairim Black :** Obrigada! Eu que agradeço a sua atenção!

Bom..Esta ai o capitulo! Espero que tenha curtido bastante a primeira parte e não esqueça de mim não porque em breve chegara a segunda parte ok?

Desculpa pela demora no 3v na verdade,eu nem sei em que capitulo eu parei de atualizar la! (se esconde de vergonha).Vou fazer o possivel pra postar ok?

BeeijO!

BeeijO bem grande a todos vocês e obrigada por acompanharem essa fic!

Carolzinha Malfoy


End file.
